<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deux Façons Dont Cela Aurait pu se Produire by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194435">Deux Façons Dont Cela Aurait pu se Produire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian'>NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Desire, F/M, Forbidden Love, Introspection, Unrequited Love, Waiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux manières Derek Venturi aurait pu rencontrer Casey McDonald, et la manière il a la rencontrait</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deux Façons Dont Cela Aurait pu se Produire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568855">Two Ways It Could Have Happened, One Way It Did</a> by justfallapart.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(C’est ainsi que cela aurait pu se produire.)</p><p>Derek et Casey grandissent côte à côte. C’est la fille d’à côté qu’il taquine et tourmente, dont il tire les queues de cochon et dont il donne des coups de pied.</p><p>C’est l’une des premières personnes qu’il cherche sur la cour de récréation tous les jours, et quel que soit le plan fou ou farce qu’il va tirer, elle sera juste là à côté de lui. Toujours bêler sur les règles et avoir des ennuis, mais toujours là.</p><p>C’est sa meilleure amie au monde, bien qu’il l’admette rarement à haute voix.</p><p>Cet état de choses durera jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient quinze ans d’âge, où Derek va jeter un oeil à son meilleur ami et se rendra compte que, un, elle est belle et, deux, il est fou d’elle.</p><p>Il se demandera quand sur terre l’une ou l’autre de ces choses s’est produite.</p><p>Puis pour les six prochains mois, Derek va couver, essayer de repousser Casey loin que de finir par la tirer encore plus près, et il va effrayer tout gars qui pense même à venir dans un pied d’elle.</p><p>Cela durera jusqu’à ce que Marti découvre les propriétés magiques du gui à l’heure de Noel.</p><p>Casey rougit adorablement et son frère Edwin (qui a été le taquiner au sujet de leur voisin mignon depuis des années maintenant) va huer de l’escalier, il espionne de, et Derek (sourire comme un idiot) sourire et la tirer à nouveau.</p><p>Ils seront déclarés le couple It à l’école et être nommé Prom King et Queen et Derek ne sera jamais en mesure d’imaginer sa vie sans elle.</p><p>(Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça se passe.)</p>
<hr/><p>Il y a une nouvelle étudiante qui vient d’être transféré d’une école privée à Toronto, et Derek baver pratiquement dès qu’il la voit.</p><p>Ce n'est même pas grave si elle a la réputation d'être la super-keener pour mettre fin à tous les keeners, elle est bonne.</p><p>Malheureusement pour Derek, en plus d’être un super-keener très bonne, Casey McDonald est peut-être la seule fille qui ne cédera pas au charme Venturi.</p><p>Ce qui suit est une comédie d’erreurs où il essaie (souvent avec des résultats désastreux) de passer ses défenses et elle le bloque à chaque occasion.</p><p>Avant qu’il ne le sache, il est vraiment et vraiment tombé amoureux d’une fille.</p><p>Curieusement, finalement, faire face à ce fait, facilement la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait faite à ce jour, est ce qui amène Casey à lui donner un coup de feu.</p><p>La famille est ravie - son père pense que Casey sera une bonne influence, Edwin approuve, et Marti idolâtre Casey.</p><p>Derek fait de son mieux pour charmer l’enfer de la mère et la sœur de Casey, et il fonctionne assez bien aussi.</p><p>Et le truc, c’est que malgré le chant de ses amis à propos de Derek fouetté, il est honnêtement heureux.</p><p>(Ce n’est pas non plus ce qui se passe.)</p>
<hr/><p>Derek Venturi rencontre la fille de ses rêves lors d’un dîner où il est censé rencontrer les nouveaux membres bientôt-à-être de sa famille.</p><p>Il lui faut quelques mois, et son meilleur ami écrasant sur Casey, avant Derek réalise enfin ce qui s’est passé, et d’ici là, il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit, pour arrêter quoi que ce soit, à faire tout sauf pousser ses sentiments vers le bas et couvrir du mieux qu’il peut.</p><p>Il ne se laissera jamais se demander si Casey ressent peut-être la même chose, parce que c’est la voie de la folie et de très mauvaises choses en général.</p><p>Derek fait de son mieux pour traiter, essaie de ne pas devenir trop jaloux quand Casey finit par sortir avec un autre perdant qui ne la mérite pas, et garde sa garde de sorte que personne ne saura jamais, pas son parents ou ses frères et sœurs ou ses amis, et surtout pas Casey. et il attend le jour où il peut regarder Casey McDonald et ne rien sentir.</p><p>Il attend toujours, bien qu'il déteste l'admettre.</p><p>(Et c’est vraiment comme ça que ça se passe.)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>